un demonio poco comvencional
by darkaweking
Summary: quien dice que un demonio debe ser malo o feo. yo he visto uno y no es nada parecido a las historias. naruhina oneshot
Los demonios, a lo sumo cuentos de hadas. Cuando pensamos en un demonio pensamos en bestias, seres deformes con cuernos y colas, ojos rojos, pelo largo enmarañado orejas enormes y puntiagudas; olor a azufre, en resumen un monstruo total.

* * *

Hinata siempre fue antisocial, a sus 17 años no tenía amigos. Raro, su figura esbelta, su piel color crema, sus ojos lavanda junto con sus hebras negras con destellos azules la asían poseedora de una belleza solo comparable con una ninfa.

Los chicos no mantenían detrás de su falda solo por que ocultaba su figura.

Era muy tímida. Su padre un exitoso empresario de Japón y cabeza del clan Hyuga el cual data desde la era Edo convirtiéndolo en uno de los más influyentes de todo el país haciéndolo poseedor de un carácter fuerte y abecés insensible.

Tanta carga en sus manos como la heredera y la muerte de su madre a una edad temprana conjunto con el comportamiento de su padre además de las burlas del clan la dejaron con muy baja auto estima. Se sonrojaba, evitaba las miradas, no podía hablar en público haciendo frente a sus compañeros un blanco de bromas y de su clan un blanco de crítica.

Todo el peso callo sobre su hermana al ser tachada de fracaso la cual con gusto acepto la atención empezando a ver a todos por debajo de ella.

Así que aquí estaba en su habitación, de nuevo, derramando lágrimas después de un día de intimidación en su colegio, las miradas de desaprobación y comentarios crueles de comparación con su hermana por el clan o compañeros del aula.

En resumen un mal día.

-Hinata-channnn- canto una melodiosa pero aterradora voz que resonó en la habitación.

-voy por ti Hinata-channnn-

Hinata naturalmente debió asustarse, ella sabía que su habitación estaba sola cuando entro; pensaría en fantasmas o malos espíritus pero ella sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía la voz.

-sal naruto-kun no asustas a nadie- dijo en tono de reproche con una linda mueca aun así no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que en su cara apareció.

De las sombras salió un joven de aparentes diez y nueve años, pelo largo y rojo hasta los hombros ojos rojos, colmillos y bigotes de zorro a cada lado de la cara junto con una fresca sonrisa. Eso más su kimono rojo con bordados azules del cual sobresalían nueve esponjosas colas rojas hacían una vista memorable para cualquier mujer y uno que otro hombre.

Naruto un zorro-demonio de la más alta clase, en un día particularmente malo a los diez años de edad apareció y jugo con ella, la acompaño y escucho. Su primer amigo.

Desde entonces siempre estaba para ella acompañándola, guiándola y protegiéndola, una imagen curiosa de un demonio que debería despertar terror en los corazones de todos solo podía provocar calidez en el suyo.

Lentamente se acercó a su cama, se sentó a su lado y en segundos la tenía acunada en sus fuertes brazos rodeándola con sus colas reconfortándola de inmediato.

-vamos pequeña no llores- dijo con tono suave –ellos no te merecen- termino, abrasándola mas fuerte cuando volvió a llorar.

-estoy cansada; cansada de las burlas, cansada de las bromas, de los insultos, de mi padre, del clan, de todos y todos-hablaba mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos aperlados, al fin se había roto.

Naruto la dejo llorar mientras la abrasaba atrayéndola mas contra sí pero entre las sombras se notaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-naruto-kun ¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo?, yo no valgo nada-pregunto con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

-vales mucho Hinata-chan-

-no, no lo hago, al menos eso dicen todos- termino mientras lagrimas volvían a salir.

-Hinata-chan- llamo el pelirrojo

Ella alzo la mirada solo para sentir una presión extranjera sobre sus labios, la estaba besando fue su primer pensamiento. La ojiperla solo atino a devolver el beso.

La recostó suavemente en la cama mientras la besaba. Poco a poco la ropa fue esparcida por el suelo y en minutos estaba desnuda frente a su amor secreto. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto intento cubrirse para fallar miserablemente cuando el demonio puso su mano sobre su pecho derecho y su boca sobre el izquierdo.

-no te cubras Hinata-chan relájate- empezó el pelirrojo –eres hermosa, no tengas vergüenza-

Hinata siguiendo sus palabras se relajó para dar paso a una sensación placentera que la llenaba de euforia. Después de unos minutos el pelirrojo traslado la boca de su pecho a su entrepierna hundiendo su lengua en su intimidad ganando un chillido de la chica. A los segundos llego al cielo gracias a las acciones del demonio.

Sintió algo presionar contra su entrada, no era la lengua del pelirrojo; saliendo rápidamente de las nubes miro con desesperación a los ojos de su pareja para perderse entre sus ojos escarlata.

-ahhhhh-grito cuando sintió un gran dolor en su parte baja, instintivamente clavo las uñas en la espalda del ojirrojo el cual un dio sus dientes en el cuello de la chica antes de retirar se y continuar con su labor; segundos después apareció un pequeño zorro rojo a raíz de la mordida. Momentos después vio como el órgano de su compañero empezaba a moverse trayendo más dolor y lágrimas. El cálido aliento de su pareja golpeaba su oído.

-pasara-canto con esa voz que la hacía perderse del mundo

Varias embestidas después sintió placer cada vez que entraba en ella. Era la sensación más grade y grata que había tenido. Fue el sexo o era quien lo hacía, daba igual solo se concentraría en el momento.

-siento algo raro-hablo con los ojos serrados

-voy a acabar- respondió el ojirrojo

-aaahhh-

-aaahhh-

Con un grito al unísono los dos terminaron.

* * *

-¿por qué naruto-kun?-pregunto con vos cansada

-soy un demonio Hinata-chan soy egoísta-empezó evitando su pregunta-desde el momento en que te vi en ese parque llorando supe que serias mía. Los de mi tipo podemos tener muchas mujeres pero solo una pareja, así que Hinata-chan ¿serias mía? Tendrías que dejar a todos y no volver a verlos jamás pero yo siempre seré tuyo como tu mía. Que dices- termino para ver la cara de shock de su pequeña la cual dio paso a lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

-si- sin dudarlo respondió

"No es un demonio convencional" pensó mientras era envuelta una vez más en sus colas para desaparecer en una llamara de fuego dejando una habitación impecable atrás sin rastro de haber sido utilizada.


End file.
